Set the World on Fire
by LittleMizzDeath
Summary: Many would give their lives for a second chance at life. I however never wanted that chance. Stuck between the insanity of the past and the current predicament that damn bird put me in, how am I gonna survive? First try at crossover, pairings will be later.


A story from storage, never thought I'd bring it out but what the hey! It's been eating me after reading so many amazing stories., Tell me how it goes so I can continue or not. A cross over sorts with Avatar the last air bender and Naruto. I do follow the original story plot but who says that we can't take detours? ;)

So far I've no pairings, prolly put up a poll later... Yes my story somewhat revolves around an OC, no I'm not making Mary Sue! Mary Sues ruin the moment- so PLEASE tell me if the character pertains to the dreaded Sue.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned my own little world of Naruto but no... I dnt. Happy? T-T

* * *

~Introduction~

* * *

The flurry of fiery sparks fell over the stage quickly fading into nothing before touching the wooden floors. A small clap and a few cheers, I took a small bow. My tin cup ringing as coins were dropped in. This is how I lived, me and my grandmother.

Neither of us could get a job so I used my fire bending for small tricks or shows. It wasn't much, but it helped scrap up food or as I currently needed a medicine. Scooping up the can, I rushed to the market. It was getting late and I prayed they were still open.

'Please... please be there.' My heart sunk as the stall was empty, any and all medicinal herbs or remedies were gone including the vendor. My grandmother was ill, the same ill that my family had been. I had the money this time though, but the stupid vendor wasn't here! It was getting dark, the sun already sunk below the horizon.

'Tomorrow, tomorrow first thing,' I kept repeating in my head as I made my way home. The dirt road leading to the outskirts of town led me home. However it was quiet, not a soul nor light appeared on the dark trail. Slowly approaching the house I became uneasy. All the lights were on.

Something my grandmother wouldn't do, as she was bed stricken. I kicked off the ground with my right foot sprinting towards my home. Two men clad in the normal fire nation law enforcement garbs stood at the foot of the door, speaking to eachother. The aura was grim.

"What seems to be the problem... Gentlemen?" I quickly added before I sounded too rude. They both straightened up to be presentable.

"Erm, yes- well- are you Artemis?" One with a super furry mustache asked uneasily. My amber eyes narrowed menacingly, what happened?

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" I slowly said, clenching my hands tightly as my tin cup crinkled while my fingernails scraping the inside of my palm.

"Your grandmother... has passed away- The rest didn't matter the world crumbled away. The last of my family, the very last member I knew of had... died.

'Mom... Dad... brother. .. and now grandmother. .. one by one they- I was snapped out of my thoughts when someones hand gripped my shoulder. I flinched and brought my hands up presuming a defensive stance what I didn't expect was for my fire bending to come out. The man yelped and held his burnt hand. Before, I knew it a fireball was coming my way.

"You little brat!" The other man who's fire bending I dodged, yelled in anger at me. "Before anyone thinks about adopting you, you should learn some manners-" without thinking I exploded.

'Adoption!?' Were they serious? I would never allow a fake family to replace my own. I would never let them into my life! I couldn't! My eyes screwed shut. I would rather die!

They opened with a burning hate. Both anger and hatred clawed up my throat as I swiped my left hand up and my right foot back. Cutting through the mans weaker wall of fire. Angry tears flowed down my cheeks as I attacked mercilessly. Sure my bending sucked it was rather for show or tricks but the anger fueled my flames.

My strangely bright red fire licked at the mans form. A cruel smile graced my lips, if it wasn't for the fire lordmy father would have never gotten the illness that that lowly spread through the rest of my family. They, they were going to force me to move on! Make me replace all my loved ones... it was their fault! Every single one of those damn greedy bastards fault! I had the money! I could have saved her-

My body jolted, my back burned and sizzled as the crack of lightning had echoed. Someone had shot lightning at me from behind.

"Are you alright!? What's goin-

An explosion of blue sparks erupted from the house, and flew straight towards me. My eyes were wide in fear as all I had seen was the blue light before it had gone dark. I awoke, but felt sick to my stomach, as if something important had happened but I had forgotten.

_Be not afraid._

Who was that!? I did a full three sixty at the mess of voices speaking together, each one had sounded painfully familiar. Faces of my deceased family flashed behind my eyelids as I searched.

_I am here to give what you had been denied._

It spoke with warmth but pity laced with each word. Had? I must have looked crazed or ravenous. Where was I? What was I denied?!

_The void is for those to meet limbo too soon, you are here for I have a prayer to answer._

My grandmothers voice echoed louder of the voices, as a silent prayer rustled my hair with a random draft. My grandmother had been praying for me? My eyes had watered, even through her suffering she worried for me more than herself.

_A dying wish I may grant, yet the choices must be yours. For I cannot grant prosperity nor happiness._

I glared at the voice, who was it to think I had neither? What wish is it my grandmother had? Where- A spark of blue appeared in front of me, it was small but grew to look like a blue flame. I wanted to touch it, before I could it began to grow into an out of control flame. Growing so large it towered over my cowering form. As I tried to bend it into control, it the fire wouldn't bend instead it grew before bursting and blowing me back.

As the flurries of ember died in the air my breath caught in my throat at the spot the fire once been. It glowed in beauty, it's azure feathers glimmered while it's scarlet eyes bore through her soul. What was it? It was s beautiful. She stared at while it stared back.

_It is best this life be forgotten._

The voices spoke from the bird as it tilted its head. Forget this life!? That would mean I'd forget everything I loved!

_Along with what you have grown to hate._

"I'd rather go to hell!" I growled out, I would never forget my own family! The bird only watched with its molten eyes as it had gotten hotter. Soon the bird's eyes began to faintly glow.

_A very tempting wish, however hatred and sorrow is hardly a life at all._

The bird spread its magnificent wings the azure became lighter hues as the tips of the feathers became flames. My eyes widened as realization hit me. It was a phoenix? The heat became scorching hot, it was a blue phoenix!

My grandmother would tell me stories when I was smaller of the phoenix's- they were second to the dragons- but she said they were always red. The azure phoenix let out a loud cry, sounding like a peacock and hawk mixed together.

_You must set fire to the broken pieces; start anew._

I fell back as the large bird became a blue inferno with taunting red eyes. The blue flames bit at my skin as it became a whirlwind, taking a piece of me each passing second. It didn't hurt as it looked it should. I could feel it, I was fading... along with my memories.

Before I completely dissolved into ashes, the phoenix stepped out of the still raging whirlpool of blue flames.

_The end is the beginning of many things_,_ use it wisely._

With that I faded into nothing.


End file.
